


Coffee

by Lotus_Blue



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: She just came in for coffee; maybe work with "Captain Interesting" could wait after this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been taking requests for fanfiction on my Tumblr, getting this one for a Zelink coffee shop AU. I wasn’t really writing with an incarnation in mind; though it turned out more TP!Zelink. The term “Captain Interesting” comes from a nickname my dad used to give one of his co-workers, BTW.
> 
> Enjoy!

Once again, the barista had misspelt her name as ‘Shelda’. Given it was the umpteenth time, and she hadn’t bothered to correct her, Zelda took the beverage and headed off to the straw counter, peeling open the lid on her black coffee.

Grabbing one of the stirrers, she poured sugar into the drink, and stirred it around her cup. Done, she replaced the lid back on top, making sure it was secured on all sides.

She took a quick sip of her drink. Ah, just what she needed back at work with Captain Interesting.

Taking a few napkins with her, just in case, she made her way out.

Just as she got to the door, a deep voice sounded behind her.

‘Excuse me, madam?’

She turned to see a youthful-looking man, dressed in a turtleneck and jeans, holding out a purple scarf towards her.

'You dropped this.’

'Oh, thank you,’ taking the scarf from him, and wrapping it, one handed-ly, around her, but to no avail.

'Sorry, can you-?’ she gestured her coffee cup towards him.

'Sure,’ taking it from her.

'Thanks. Kind of difficult otherwise-’ she muttered.

'Not at all,’ he replied.

She twisted it around her neck, adjusting it over her shoulder.

From the corner of her eye, she could see he was smiling at her.

'What? What is it?’ she asked, looking up at him. 'Why are you smiling so-?’

'Nothing,’ he said, peering away from her.

‘Oh, come on…’ taking the drink from him.

He chuckled.

'Looks like you’re black coffee kinda woman then. Likes it neat, no milk or sugar.’

She laughed, blowing the drink cold. 'I don’t know. Sometimes I add sugar in it to help the taste, so…’

'Well, judging by how you picked their Gerudo brew, I can tell you’re a woman with fine taste, Shel…da?’ reading the name on her cup.

'No, no. Zelda,’ she corrected him.

'Zelda… I’m guessing the barista get your name wrong again?’

'Yeah…’

'Well, it’s a pretty name, just like your face.’

'Oh, stop…!’ her cheeks flushing a hot red.

'No, I mean… Same as the Princess of Legend.’

'Are you sure you’re not saying that just to flirt with me?’

'No…’ resting against the pillar. 'I studied Hyrulean theology at university. Came here from Ordon a couple of years ago to do my PhD at CTU.’

'Castle Town University? I work there as well!’

'Oh,’ he said, regaining his composure, 'if I’ve just been flirting with one of the professors, then please don’t report me to the board will you, ma'am?’

'No, no,’ she laughed, 'I work there as a researcher on Hyrulean language.’

'Oh, I see. Well…’

'Yeah. Working with Professor Shad. Kind of drones on a bit about this theory he has about Oocca and this “city in the sky” where they all came from, and something about “owl statues”. Gets a bit tiring after an hour or so,’ she sipped her coffee.

'Hey, the guy’s just passionate about his work, y'know?’ he replied. 'Had him last year for Hylian religion in antiquity.’

'Yeah, I understand. But…’

'He does drag on a bit though, you’re kinda right.’

She nodded.

'Well, what’s your name?’

'Link,’ he replied. 'Haven’t seen you around on campus before.’

'Well, I am elusive as the Sheikah, so…’

They both laughed, not breaking eye contact with each other.

…Maybe work could wait a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this makes up for my absence since last year (bar those fanmixes I made), and it's not too... trite? I'll admit, I had some of sirjoshizzle's AUs in mind when I wrote this. Of course, there's the typical tradition of baristas getting one's names wrong (it's happened to me a bit; damn English language being unable to distinguish hard 'K' sounds), and some of Link and Zelda's studies come from my own degree I'm doing (religious studies).
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Got any requests? [Submit via the ask button on my Tumblr!](http://lotus-of-hyrule.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Goodnight (or whenever), everybody!


End file.
